Una historia donde a levi no le gusta hanji y a hanji no le gusta levi
by saria pony yet
Summary: El titulo podrá sonar muy anti levihan pero es todo lo contrario solo que aquí las cosas no se darán tan fáciles ,recuerden que hanji es una científica loca y levi no es precisamente un hombre muy expresivo,este fic esta muy aterrizado en la serie original .No se arrepentirán ,en cada capitulo sube un poco mas la intensidad ,solo cabe preguntar ¿quien sera el primero en caer?.
1. Una mano en la espalda

El titulo podrá sonar anti levihan pero no es asi todo lo contrario, de hecho esta situación podría estar más apegada a la serie original de shingeki no kyojin que claro le corresponden los derechos a dicho autor.

DIA 0

Una mano en la espalda y la otra en el corazón, el lado de rivaille.

Vivimos en un mundo muy complicado donde gigantes nos devoran y vivimos con miedo, aterrados día a día rezando por que las inmensas murallas que nos protegen no caigan, dicho de otra forma existimos para morir sin embargo nosotros tenemos el deber de proteger a la gente importante para nosotros y aunque lo hayamos perdido todo debemos continuar peleando para honrar la memoria de aquellos que nos quisieron y nuestra presencia anhelaron. Los saludo llevando mi mano al pecho y deseo que algún día podamos ver un amanecer salir de un horizonte sin murallas.

Si logran escapar de las garras de la muerte tendrán una vida como seres humanos sin embargo ahora necesito que dejen de serlo, si por otra parte no lo logran yo el sargento Levi les prometo que su muerte no será en vano.

-La inmensa oleada de jóvenes muchachos saludaba al general con la esperanza de poder vivir para ver el amanecer del día siguiente-.

Jóvenes cadetes yo el comandante Erwin al igual que el sargento Levi tengo grandes expectativas para ustedes, eso es todo por hoy pasen al cuartel y despéjense un poco.

-lentamente los dos oficiales de alto rango entraron al cuartel-

Solo espero que no se mueran pronto

Yo también rivaille

-se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Erwin para comentar un par de asuntos importantes, sin embargo alguien ya los esperaba ahí-

Señor tenemos que hablar con usted

-Erwin observo a los dos sargentos con una mirada pasiva-

¿Qué pasa sargento hanji?

Necesito que apruebe este proyecto, enserio que es muy importante para la investigación –decía con un ligero toque de angustia-

-Erwin tomo asiento en su escritorio y solo la observaba con los dedos entrelazados en el escritorio, mientras Levi lo observaba todo desde la entrada con el pie apoyado en la pared.

Hanji ya habíamos hablado de esto

¡Lo sé pero deme una oportunidad, es de suma importancia!

-Erwin cerró los ojos-

Con una condición, si estas dispuesta a aceptarla lo autorizare.

La que sea, no importa qué la aceptaremos, el área de investigación está dispuesta a cooperar.

Muy bien, la condición es la siguiente-abriendo los ojos- tendrás que trabajar en conjunto con el escuadrón Levi.

-las palabras de erwing al parecer no tuvieron efecto en ninguno de los presentes.

Bien, necesito que todos vallan para explicarles la situación-sin más que decir ambos salieron de la habitación-.

¿Qué te parece rivaille?

Ya me lo esperaba y creo que ella también, era un hecho inevitable, tch esa mujer sí que es fastidiosa si no fuera por esta situación me reusaba a hacerlo.

Pero recuerda es una mente brillante si no fuera por este tipo de cosas no sabríamos nada de esas bestias.

Si lo sé, pero no porque sepa mucho de esa loca al contrario me da lo mismo, cada quien tiene sus prioridades.

Entiendo y estoy consciente que todos nosotros estamos aquí por una relación de trabajo, pero creo que sería conveniente que tuvieras una relación más cercana con ella para facilitar el control del proyecto, además recuerda que somos muy pocos los que sobrevivimos en aquel tiempo tenemos que darnos apoyo.

¿Sabes? En verdad no tengo el menor interés pero no te preocupes todo estará bajo control.

Conozco tu historia rivaille, conozco la suya y la de todos nosotros los supervivientes y creo que podrían entablar una buena amistad, sinceramente a veces pienso que te hace falta alguien en quien depositar tu fe.

Tengo a mi escuadrón para depositar mi fe ,además ¿Qué hay de nuevo en esa mujer que yo no sepa?

Rivaille hay tantas cosas que no sabes, y en mi condición actual estoy más que apto en decirte que no conoces en absoluto quien es esa mujer llamada hanji zoe.

-Aquellas palabras iniciaron la mecha que conducía a un inmenso arsenal de dinamita.

Fin del día 0

Continuara…..


	2. El extraño comportamiento de rivaille

Bueno pues aquí sigo con la continuación del fic. Espero les guste, claro los derechos de la serie van a sus respectivos autoresJ.

Día 1

El extraño comportamiento del sargento rivaille, el lado de hanji

Pregúntame del clima, sinceramente no sabría que responderte tampoco si es de noche o de día, ¿si mañana es mi cumpleaños? No lo sé, no llevo bien medido el tiempo mucho menos las horas y segundos que pasan. La mayoría del tiempo no veo ni un rayo de sol, en ocasiones no me doy cuenta cuando inicia un día y cuando termina otro solo algunos casos cuando necesito salir y probar toda esa gama de nuevo conocimiento para el beneficio de la humanidad, hay veces que no duermo tres días seguidos solo hasta que caigo rendida y no puedo más, es cuando uso mi cama, que a decir verdad ni la ocupo ya que sin darme cuenta amanezco entre toda la pila de documentos sobre mi escritorio.

Pero no te equivoques y saques pensamientos erróneos no odio mi estilo de vida en lo más mínimo, al contrario todo lo que tenga que ver con titanes me fascina.

-Sargento hanji debe ser muy difícil para usted

-No te voy a mentir es muy pesado pero, si yo Hanji zoe encargada del área de investigación no lo hace ¿Quién lo hará?, ¿o qué opinas eren?

-tiene razón, nadie le tiene tanto amor a esas cosas como para que ocupen su puesto.

~La puerta del comedor se abre repentinamente~

Sargento hanji le informo que el escuadrón Levi se dirige para acá a recibir sus instrucciones –como era costumbre el conservaba esa expresión seria pero algo torpe en su rostro mientras se dirigía con mucho respeto a hanji-

Gracias moblit, solo esperemos un poco más para comenzar.

~Moblit se dirigió al costado izquierdo de hanji y permaneció de pie, en unos segundos más los invitados comenzaron a llegar~

Tomen asiento por favor ~decía una pacífica hanji mientras con su mano los invitaba a sentar~

~Una vez todos situados en sus asientos y con un ligero murmullo de sus labios se prosiguió con los detalles~

Lo siguiente que van a escuchar es un gran logro de nuestro equipo entero, todo ha sido gracias a el maravilloso personal con el que cuento y del que me siento orgullosa.

Oye mujer, al grano~ hanji vio sin ninguna expresión al sargento rivaille por el reciente comentario, sus lentes relucían como espejos sobre sus ojos~

~Todos guardaban silencio, eren empezaba a sentir curiosidad por la expresión tan seria de hanji~

~Hanji abrió la boca para articular un par de palabras pero ningún sonido salió de aquella boca, poco después guardo silencio y lo medito un poco, notó como los ojos de Levi se abrieron levemente ~

*Levi sospecha, debo articular las palabras correctas ahora mismo*

~con un tono serio apoyando las manos sobre la mesa hanji respondió~ Hemos creado un arma química que posiblemente nos ayude a la aniquilación de más de la mitad de los titanes existentes y eso no es todo la esperanza de vida de un soldado asciende a más del 70% usándola en combate.

~La noticia cayó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, ¿Cómo podría una simple formula química acabar con tantos titanes sin sacrificar tantas vidas humanas?~

¡Oye eso es imposible!~respondía uno de los miembros del escuadrón un poco exaltado~

¿Ya lo has probado antes?, ¿puedes asegurar si funciona?

~las pupilas de eren temblaban por la noticia mientras mantenía una cara baja y una voz muy suave~ sin sacrificar vidas humanas…sin sacrificar…a más de las personas que aprecio, ¿puede ser eso posible?

Hanji, responde, ¿eso es posible?, oye hanji

~Moblit observaba la situación con una expresión nula, después de todo no le gustaba que le gritaran a hanji~

~entre gritos y sorpresas de parte de los presentes, hanji mantenía una postura serena al igual que Levi y moblit~

¡CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! , ~grito Levi a sus subordinados~ tch, bueno ya escuchaste, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta ?

No lo sé, no con seguridad, por eso necesitamos hacer esta expedición para poder probar el suero y modificarlo si es necesario.

~Un silencio abrumador se hiso presente~

-ja, todo esto para unas cuantas gotas de agua sucia que quien sabe si valla a resultar

-Tal vez esto es una locura, ¿lo ha pensado zoe?

¡Tenemos que intentarlo!,¿acaso no ven que esto podría hacer la diferencia y salvar muchas vidas de nuestros compañeros?,haji-san cuente conmigo ~decía eren con mucha determinación~

¡Eren!…gracias

-¡Sargento tiene que decirle que esto es una locura!~gritaba uno de sus subordinados~

~Levi analizo la situación con una fría mirada ,mientras tanto hanji estaba consiente que este paso era de suma importancia para aprobar la expedición, solo estaba a la espera del rechazo del sargento~

Todos partiremos mañana a las 10 en punto ,lleven lo indispensable ,recarguen gas para sus equipos y alisten sus caballos, es todo retírense.

~las expresiones de aquellos fue de total asombro, se limitaron a escuchar órdenes y salieron, hanji permanecía en shock no podía creer que su propuesta fue autorizada por rivaille~

Hanji-san ~decía eren muy entusiasmado ~lo lograremos.

Si ….lo haremos ~hanji no sabía dónde esconder su felicidad, mañana partiría a comprobar sus teorías~

La veo mañana en la mañana ~sin más eren salió de la habitación~

Sargento hanji muchas felicidades

Moblit ¿de qué hablas? , tú también cooperaste en este proyecto.

Se lo agradezco no hice la gran cosa ahora si me disculpa necesito arreglar unas cosas la veo después~moblit también salió rápidamente del lugar~

~Levi por otra parte disponía a irse sin decir una palabra~

Oye pequeño ,~rio un poco ~ gracias.

~Levi que ya tenía un pie fuera del lugar paro en seco, dio un pequeño suspiro de afirmación y se fue~

Bueno ,creo que todo el mundo tiene su lado amable ,incluso el.

~Hanji se disponía a salir del lugar para ordenas sus pertenencias cuando…..algo bloqueo la salida~

¿? ,¿Qué pasa rivaille?.

~rivaille tenía una expresión más sombría que la de costumbre~

¿Te importaría contarme todos los detalles del plan esta noche?

~hanji lo observo y poco a poco sus lentes se fueron empañando y sus mejillas de colorearon levemente, no sabía lo que sucedía con el sargento ~

-¿Enserio quieres escucharlo todo completo?

-Todos los detalles

¿Eres rivaille?, el que yo conozco nunca de los nunca aceptaría y menos si se trata de hablar conmigo.

¡CARAJO ,ME VAS A DECIR ¿SI O NO? PARA LARGARME DE UNA VEZ!

Ok , está bien , con gusto siempre me emociona contarle esto a alguien ~sin duda hanji en ese momento tenía la expresión de una sínica ~

~Por otro lado Levi tenía la expresión más aterradora que jamás se haya mostrado, pareciera que hubiera hecho un trato con el infierno~

¿En qué lugar nos vemos?

No te preocupes por eso, llego a tu cuarto 11:30 PM ahí me contaras todo ~se alejaba con esa expresión tan retorcida y maléfica~

Está bien ~decía hanji entusiasmada~

~cuando rivaille estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharla cambio su expresión~

Sin duda debo cuidarme de rivaille, ¿Qué otra jugada tendrás en mente Erwin?

* * *

Pues no quedo como imagine pero me muero de sueño , espero les guste y el siguiente capitulo le toca al sargento relatar que fue lo que vivió en la habitación de hanji XD JEJEJE


	3. La desordenada cueva del oso

Esta vez escribí mucho ,pero no se arrepentirán enserio jejeje ,bueno la obra como saben es de sus respetivos autores .

Dia 2

**La desordenada cueva que el oso ofreció al cuervo –el lado de Levi-**

No sé hasta cuando pueda ser curada mi locura, probablemente sin ella hubiera muerto desde hace mucho. Aunque siempre hay un límite para todo, ¿y es que acaso que también hay un límite para la locura?, tal vez nunca sepa esa respuesta y tal vez nunca pueda ser curada mi locura, es cierto hace ya mucho tiempo que deje que mis sentimientos me controlaran, lo que no puedo negar es que todavía siento, aunque sea una mínima fracción, angustia, miedo, tristeza más sin embargo nunca he conocido la felicidad.

También hablamos de mi salud mental que si hoy me queda un poco después de hablar con esta loca toda la noche se desvanecerá como todo en mi vida.

-Pensaba el sargento Levi solitario en su habitación mirando como la luna anunciaba su inminente partida había llegado la hora. Salió lentamente y camino hacia aquella habitación entre los pasillos iluminados en su mayoría por la luz de la luna-

¡Sargento Levi!

-el sargento volteo nervioso –

¿Qué pasa petra?

Solo quería saber si ya se encontraba listo para partir mañana

Emm, pues –se tallo la cara levemente con el dedo- todavía tengo que ducharme pero eso lo hare en la mañana.

-Levi se sentí un poco impaciente ya que no quería que nadie lo viera entrando a la habitación de quedó serio y con un pequeño tic en el ojo mientras miraba el suelo-

Oye petra, necesito que te retires

Oh sí, claro, jeje bueno sargento lo veo mañana-tímidamente hacia una reverencia y se marchaba-

~ ¿Qué se traerá el sargento entre manos?~-decía petra muy intrigada mientras se alejaba de ahí

-Una vez que se encontró solo ,Levi siguió su camino hasta posarse en esa puerta que era su habitación, tenía la luz prendida y por un momento dado en llamar a la puerta-

-*toc,*toc*-resonó la madera en el silencio-

-se escuchaban unos pasos acercarse-

¡Levi!,-decía una sorprendida hanji –no pensé que fueras a venir

-Levi un poco molesto entro con paso severo- ¿Qué te crees que soy cuatro ojos?, ¿un hombre sin palabra?-aunque hace poco dudaba en entrar*pensó para sí*.

Oh, perdóname es que fue a mí la que se me había olvidado, pero no importa tengo mucho de qué hablarte ,espera ¿Dónde deje esos documentos?-buscaba de entre una pila de papales y cosas variadas-

-Levi acerco una silla para sentarse cuando se percató de cuan desordenada estaba su habitación, deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón no haberse dado cuenta-

Oye ,¿desde cuándo demonios no limpias esta pocilga?

mmmm, no recuerdo ,lo que pasa es que casi siempre estoy muy ocupada con el trabajo y no me doy cuenta del desorden, aunque viéndolo bien si está un poco desordenado.

-Levi muy molesto por su actitud, solo se limitó a verla fijamente-

¡YA EMPIEZA DE UNA VEZ PARA PODER LARGARME DE TU COCHINERO!

- Hanji se acercó y se sentó en una silla con un mar de papeles-

Ok entonces comencemos

-Pasaron los minutos y hanji no paraba de hablar , mostrando papeles y haciendo ecuaciones, mientras Levi se convertía cada vez más rápido en un ser sin alma (mas aun)-

Y como te decía ,según los cálculos, la probabilidad de que pase es de un 35.7% aproximadamente, y además…..

Oye…oye, espera ,-Levi se levantó y miro alrededor- te seguiré escuchando con una condición-

¿Cuál?-decía hanji sorprendida-

Déjame tocarla, enserio lo necesito –insinuaba Levi acercándose a hanji peligrosamente – no podre pasar la noche si no lo hago.

-la científica un poco atemorizada lo veía atentamente-

Sí , claro no hay problema ,pero deja esa cara tan tenebrosa enano.

Levi estiro una mano y con un movimiento rápido la agarro y comenzó a barrer el piso.

A y como te decía ….

Aja –decía Levi barriendo muy tranquilo-

-Las horas pasaban y Levi recogía ,arreglaba ,limpiaba, tallaba, y ordenaba cada centímetro de esa habitación mientras hanji hablaba y hablaba ,se emocionaba a veces parecía cínica con ese sonrojo y baba que caía de su boca con algunas cosas que le decía a Levi.-

-Dieron las 3 de la madrugada cuando Levi termino y dejo el cuarto en todo su esplendor ,sin una mancha ,sin ninguna cosa en desorden , mas sin embargo eso y la plática de hanji lo dejaron exhausto-

Y bueno al final solo me queda decirte que agregando mis opiniones en cada teoría …..

Cuatro ojos …-viendo a hanji con una cansancio –

¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que acaso ya te cansaste?-decía hanji con un tono retador-

-rivaille al notar su intención se molestó-

QUIEN ESTA CANSADO ¿EH? ,solo te iba a preguntar si puedo recostarme en tu cama un rato, estoy solo un poco fatigado a causa de tu titánico desorden-a Levi se le notaba el cansancio a leguas ,sus ojos pesaban, su tono de voz disminuyo de volumen y se movía de una manera lenta-

Pues , claro ,ni siquiera se para que me lo preguntas –lo miraba con fastidio-

-Levi se recostó lentamente sobre su cama apoyando su cabeza sobre una almohada y dejando los pies fuera para no ensuciar la cobija-

¿Pero qué haces? Sube los pies ¿o acaso te gustaría torcerte la espalda?

Cállate , ¿no ves que no quiero ensuciar?, pero si es lo que quieres está bien –lo dijo molesto subiendo los pies con todo y sus botas a la cama-

Rivaille .¿puedo continuar?,-lo decía una hanji ansiosa-

Adelante – decía con miedo a arrepentirse ,no podía sostenerse de cansancio-

-hanji, empezó a hablar y Levi solo observaba el techo mientras sus ojos se cerraban y volvían a abrir-

Jeje enserio ¿no te parece interesante rivaille?

…..

Rivaille….¿rivaille? …

-hanji se acercó al sargento el cual estaba profundamente dormido-

Aaa dios –se decía rascándose la cabeza-creo que no soporto toda esa información, lo mejor será despertarlo para que se valla.

Oye rivaille, despierta

-Rivaille comenzó a roncar muy levemente-

AAAAAAAAAAAA ,LO QUE ME FALTABA ,¡YA NO PODRE DESPERTARLO!,¿QUE HAGO? ¿PODRIA HABER ALGO PEOR?

-hanji se sentó en la cama a un lado de rivaille-

Ho no ,no puede ser me está dando sueño , creo que eso es peor, NO ,NO NO TE DUERMAS HANJI –se repetía a si misma mientras se tallaba los ojos-

Bueno creo que no tiene nada de malo si me recuesto un poco-recorrió a rivaille a un lado y se sentó a un lado de el-

-hanji paso su vista sobre Levi-

*Cuando está dormido no es tan aterrador , de hecho se ve muy indefenso y su ceño fruncido desapareció, pero aun así la diferencia de estatura es aparente*

-lo decía mientras observaba que sus pies pasaban a los de Levi quien estaba dormido completamente estirado sobre la cama-

Será mejor que él duerma aquí por ahora,aaah que molesto,aaaa ¡es cierto! debería quitarle esas botas.

-hanji se apresuró a quitársela s y dejarlas a un lado de la cama-

¿También será bueno si lo cubro con la cobija?, jajá mañana me matara si pesca un resfriado así que ….pero espera ,solo tengo una cobija y esta sobre ella.

¿Cómo le hare? Podría jalarla pero eso ocasionaría que se moviera con ella ,¿cargarlo? –hanji por un momento se quería echar a reír-

Pues creo que es la única forma además no creo que este tan pesado,aaaa bueno vamos a ver

-tomo a Levi entre sus brazos y lo levanto ,Levi por su parte no se despertó por tanto cansancio que tenía-

Ok , esta situación es algo extraña ,parece un niño pequeño –se repetía hanji con una sombra morada en su cara-

Lo recostó de nuevo cobijándolo hasta el pecho.

Uff , pero que bueno que no se despertó , jejeje enserio es un pequeño malandrín no pesa ni la mitad del dedo de un titán.

-volvió a recostarse a su lado-

Solo por un momento más y después me iré a dormir a mi escritorio ,ya me acostumbre de todas formas ,aaaaaahhhh de todas formas aaaaaaah no tengo mucho ahhhhh sueño y dormir con el seria aaaaaahhh ,incomodo podría matarme de un golpe o algo sinceramente aaaaaahhh no creo que puede hacerme algo mas aaaaahhh a juzgar por su estatura podría ….zzzzzzz ..podría deducir que….zzzzzzz que … ni podría …zzzzzzzzzzzzz…. ni podría alcanzarme.

-después de eso hanji quedo profundamente dormida-

-dieron las 5 de la mañana y la visión de aquel reluciente cuarto era de la sargento profundamente dormida en el pecho de Levi entre sus brazos-

¿con que dormir incomodo he? ,pues yo veo lo contrario cuatro ojos y ni que decir de lo último, me dan ganas de enseñarte lo que un banquillo puede hacer.

* * *

**_Espero que les guste como va la historia ,créanme todavía se acerca lo mejor ,tengo preparadas unas sorpresillas y pues muchas gracias por leer _**

**_En el próximo capitulo sabrán que paso con estos dos :P._**


	4. El día que recordé que era mujer

Pues otro mas de mis capítulos sobre esta pareja ,los derechos son de los respectivos creadores ,disfrútenlo.

****ATENCION*****

A partir de este capitulo las cosas empiezan a subir de volumen ,puede ser desde comentarios fuertes a escenas lemon ,asi que se pide discreción.

Dia 3

**El día que recordé que además de ser soldado también era mujer-el lado de hanji**

-Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, todo parecía tranquilo así que me puse de pie y me percaté de que era una hermosa mañana, algo sumamente sospechoso. Me dirigí a la mesa para tomar un vaso de agua y me quede inmóvil solo observándolo cuando de pronto un fuerte golpe destrozo parte de mi habitación.-

¿Pero qué demonios?-decía hanji escapando del terrazal-

-hanji corria entre pasillos vacíos y noto algo extraño-

¡MOBLIT!, ¡MOBLIT!, ¡ALGUIEN!, ¡ERWING! , ¿PERO QUE MIERDA? ¿POR QUE NO HAY NADIE?

-En ese momento el pasillo fue bloqueado así como la parte tras de sí dejando a hanji sin escapatoria ya que no poseía su equipo de maniobras-

Maldición no dejare que me atrapes –gritaba al titán gigantesco que la observaba atentamente, hanji en un acto para escapar escalo los escombros.-

-Ahora solo tengo que llegar al techo y dirigirme a la bodega-decía con una mirada segura, cuando de pronto dejo de avanzar y fue suspendida en el aire. Era demasiado tarde el titán la tenía entre sus manos.-

Así que después de todo aquí es donde moriré, tuve una vida si fue buena o mala no me arrepiento de lo que hice –se repetía a si misma cerrando los ojos y quitándose las gafas-.

Prefiero conservar el recuerdo actual de lo que era –decía mientras arrojaba sus gafas al vacío-

Perdón equipo,erwing, amigos, muchachos pronto estaré con ustedes-decía visualizando a sus seres queridos muertos en combate-,moblit, oh moblit hubiera querido ver tu cara una vez más sin que tuvieras que preocuparte por mí.

-El titán la apretó levemente-

Haw –Grimio hanji –jeje matame de una vez titán.

-El titán de cabello azabache solo la miraba fijamente-

Si el enano viera esto se sentiría muy indignado por mi ineptitud, jeje cuídate Levi, cuídalos a todos.

-El titán solo grito fuertemente, el momento de la verdad había llegado para hanji-

-Después de unos segundos todo se había calmado, hanji sentía una sensación como si volara por los cielos.

¡Así que esto se siente al morir!-decía abriendo lentamente los ojos-.

Todo era borroso y no distinguía formas, solo sentía como su cuerpo reposaba en algo suave. Enseguida sintió como algo pequeño cayo en sus piernas, un poco exaltada lo tomo y distinguió el extraño objeto con sorpresa.

¡Mis lentes!-rápidamente coloco sus lentes los cuales estaban partidos de un lado, lo que hanji vio fue al titán que la sostenía en su palma sin apartar sus ojos de ella-.

¿ACASO TU RECOGISTE MIS LENTES?, ¿POR QUE?, ¿Por qué no me has matado?

-El titán acerco su otra mano a hanji la cual solo cerro sus ojos al ver su mano acercarse, cuando hanji los abrió pudo observar como el titán acariciaba su cara con uno de sus dedos-

¿Qué? ¿Pero qué está pasando?

-lentamente acerco a hanji a su rostro quedando frente a frente

Ha…ha..Hanji

-hanji se quedó pasmada al escuchar como el titán decía su nombre-

WOAAAAAAA –grito poniéndose de pie y con las mejillas violentamente coloreadas de rojo- ¿puedes entenderme?

¿Contenta?-exclamo el titan

¿Qué cosa? –exclamo hanji

-acerco peligrosamente su enorme cara a hanji, permitiéndole ver sus ojos a profundidad, nunca antes había podido estar tan cerca de uno-

*conozco esos ojos*

Te amo

-al escuchar esas palabras hanji se abalanzó sobre él abrazando su nariz- ¡Yo también titán-san!

-lo que siguió a continuación fueron imágenes borrosas de algo que parecía una cabaña a la mitad de la noche, todo fue tan confuso para ella por el hecho de que solo podía sentir una inmensa felicidad-

-¿esto es la felicidad? –Pregunto hanji mientras sentía como su mano era tomada por alguien-

-sí, esto es la felicidad

-Te amo

Yo también (decía hanji repetidas veces)

-Un nuevo día había comenzado y una franja de luz solar se posó en sus ojos-

AA. –bostezó con pereza-.

-la situación en la que hanji estaba era sumamente incomoda, se encontraba abrazando completamente el cuerpo de levi ,eso fue una situación un poco difícil de asimilar así que solo se quedó en shock sin moverse-

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?-decía sudando frio mientras volteaba lentamente a ver su cara, lo que se encontró fue algo aterrador.-

¡SUELTAME DE UNA FREGADA VEZ CUATRO OJOS DE MIERDA!

Ahhhhhhhhhhh , -grito soltándolo a bruscamente-

Perdón no fue mi intención-decía muy conmocionada-

Tsc ,si vas a fantasear conmigo será mejor que sea cuando no estoy presente y preferentemente en lugar de decir "yo también " mil veces mejor grita fuertemente el nombre de quien te está montando.

Jajajaa ,como si fuera a fantasear contigo enano ,eso sería limitarme mucho.

Y ¿Qué?, ¿me vas a decir que fantaseabas con un titán mientras me manoseabas?

Aaaaaa , -dio en el clavo-no exactamente, en verdad –hanji estaba en un serio aprieto, tenía que inventar algo-.

Con moblit después de todo es más alto que yo y no necesitaría un banquito para alcanzarme.

-Levi enfurecido salió rápidamente de la cama todavía acomodándose la chaqueta en el camino-

Pues espero que te la meta tan fuerte que no te puedas parar.

¿AAAAAHHHH? –exclamaba fuertemente hanji.

-Levi salió abriendo a bruscamente la puerta sin fijarse que alguien estaba a punto de tocar chocando con el sin dejar de caminar, era precisamente la persona a quien menos quería ver-

Disculpe sargento-decía moblit apenado-

Tsh solo quítate de mi camino-Levi caminaba rápidamente mientras confirmaba la enorme diferencia de estaturas con lo cual enfureció más-

-moblit entro a la habitación encontrando a hanji acomodándose las botas sobre la cama-

Perdón sargento hanji –exclamaba apenado –

No hay problema moblit espero no hayas escuchado –decía con un ligero rubor-ese enano no sabe cuándo callarse la boca

No se preocupe ,no escuche nada –decía ruborizado-

¿Enserio? –Decía hanji escéptica – oh bueno vamos moblit antes de que se haga más tarde –dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación-

Está bien

hay una misión a la cual partir, ¿preparaste el equipo?

Si,-los dos se alejaban mientras charlaban sin embargo moblit no podía despejar esa duda de su cabeza ¿Qué hacia el sargento Levi dentro del cuarto de hanji?,lo pensaba mientras su rubor permanecía después de todo el sargento levi lo dijo suficientemente alto como para dejar a moblit fantaseando todo el dia-

-Por otra parte Erwin hablaba con Levi mientras él se preparaba-

Confió en ti rivaille, mantente cerca de hanji

Lo que me pides es demasiado complicado dado el hecho que somos como el agua y el aceite pero tratare de lógralo de alguna manera.

-En la planta de abajo todos estaban listo para la partida montados en sus caballos-

Eren dime que te cuidaras-decía mikasa a eren antes de partir-

Mikasa no necesito que me lo digas.

Mikasa solo se preocupa por ti eren , solo cuídate por favor.

Está bien armin se los prometo

Comencemos la partida –decía un soldado-

*Por fin podre comprobar mi teoría, la que salvara a la humanidad o la que la llevara a la destrucción*-pensaba hanji mientras galopaba junto a su equipo de investigación-.

* * *

**Calma ,calma no se me desesperen solo sigan leyendo y verán que tanto suspenso valió la pena ,espero les haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por leer.**


End file.
